Southern Gentleman
*Jeremiah Mathews *Tyler McWilliams |style=Jailhouse rock |kaiju=5 |height=240ft. (73.1m) |weight=1,830 tons |speed=30 knots |weapon= *2 x 18 in/50 cal Mark 10 guns *Mark 2 Plasma Revolver *15 ft Bowie Knife |armor=Titanium-Aluminum alloy |equip= |operating=EH-29 Reagan Dynamic |energy=FK35 Fission Reactor }} Southern Gentleman was a Mark-3 Jaeger, built in 2017, as part of the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps' Jaeger Program. Constructed by the United States, Southern Gentleman was part of the United States' attempts to rapidly produce Jaeger units for combat against the ever-growing Kaiju threat. Stationed at the Los Angeles Shatterdome as part of the Los Angeles Strike Group for the duration of its career, it helped defend the Pacific Coast of North and South America for five years, earning five kills to its name, making its pilots some of the few Jaeger Aces. On August 27, 2022, Southern Gentleman and the Mexican Mark-2 Jaeger, Romulus Kilo were deployed to protect Crescent City, California, from the Category IV Kaiju, Malphas. During the battle, both Jaegers were severely damaged and Romulus Kilo's pilots were both killed. Due to the damage it sustained during the fight, Southern Gentleman was unable to record the successful evacuation of its pilots, leading many to believe that they had perished in the fight. Both managed to make it back to shore and decided to leave the PPDC, disappearing back into civilian life and eventually winding up on the East Coast, preventing them from being recruited by Marshal Stacker Pentecost for Operation Pitfall, the assault on the Breach. After the fight with Malphas, Southern Gentleman was transported to Oblivion Bay; however, a year later it, and several other Mark-3 Jaegers, was removed by Marshal Pentecost and transported to the Anchorage Shatterdome to be repaired as part of the Mark III Restoration Program. Pentecost, however, placed Gipsy Danger as the program's top priority, leaving Southern Gentleman to remain unfinished until after the closure of the Breach. Afterwards, it was deactivated and placed into storage in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. Shortly afterward, as the PPDC was reinstated by the UN as a more permanent organization, they began looking across the world for potential pilots rather than just on the Pacific Rim. It was during this search that they discovered that both of Southern Gentleman’s Pilots were, in fact, alive and living on the East Coast. After several lengthy debates, they were eventually coerced into rejoining the PPDC and Southern Gentleman was brought back into service as one of the few active Jaegers. Moved back into the Las Angelos Shatterdome, they served mostly in a peacekeeping role as the dust of the war settled over the world and new Mark V Jaegers were brought into service. In 2035, Southern Gentleman was one of the few Jaegers able to respond to the sudden attack by Shao Industries’ rogue Jaeger drones. Thought it managed to destroy two of the drones, it was heavily damaged by a third and was onto saved from destruction by the timely deactivation of the drones by Newton Giezsler. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark-3